


Role Reversal

by zidianwuxian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domination, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zidianwuxian/pseuds/zidianwuxian
Summary: Ritsuka summons Jason and immediately submits to him. Oneshot for now, might add more chapters if I feel like it.
Relationships: Jason/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Jason/Male Protagonist (Fate/Grand Order)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Role Reversal

“Saber, Jason. I have come in response to your summons. I’m a hero but before that-”

“You’re my master,” Ritsuka said before dropping to his knees, a glaze of lust already settling over his eyes.

Before the golden haired hero could even get his wits about him, Ritsuka was crawling forward, eyes locked on Jason’s barely covered crotch. He laid his hands on Jason’s corded thighs, even his gentle touch causing the hero to flinch. The tension only continued to build as they locked eyes, blue meeting gold as the air grew hot and heavy.

Then, Ritsuka leaned forward and took a lick.

When his tongue brushed over that black cloth, he shivered at the musky taste. He dived in for more, long swipes of his tongue soaking the underwear through with saliva. In no time he could feel something stirring underneath, his licks getting even sloppier as he tried to taste Jason’s length.

A soft chuckle came from above him. Jason’s reluctance had long since melted away, a sneer only growing in his face as he stared down at Ritsuka. As the tip finally peeked out of Jason’s underwear, Ritsuka finally had a new target for his affections. With greedy hands he pulled down the underwear, barely letting Jason’s member free before he was right back on it, swirling his tongue around the head. Jason threw his head back with a moan, before it turned into more laughter.

“Finally, a bitch who knows his place! I won without moving a single finger!” The arrogance rolled off of Jason in waves, only making Ritsuka all the more submissive. The humiliation sent shivers down his spine even as he started sliding more of Jason into his mouth. Ever since he saw Jason in Okeanos, he couldn’t get the thought of that cocky captain out of his head. Now... He finally had him.

“Oi, oi, oi. Stop daydreaming.” Jason said with a mocking tone before grabbing Ritsuka’s hair. Eyes widening, Ritsuka struggled not to choke in surprise at the pain in his scalp. He _did_ choke when Jason pulled his head toward him, though, sputtering as cock filled his throat in one fell swoop.

Jason had no mercy, keeping every inch of his veiny cock in Ritsuka’s clenching throat. Even through the sounds of himself gagging and his heart beating, Ritsuka heard the pleasured groans from the man he submitted to, letting him hold on just a little longer.

Black spots started appearing in the corners of his eyes when he was finally shoved off, his tortured lungs taking in deep gulps of fresh air. By the time he opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was Jason’s dick, still slathered in precum and saliva.

The hero clicked his tongue. “I figured a slut like you could at least take me to the hilt… But I don’t really have the time to train you. Commanders are busy, after all.”

“I’m sorry Jason, I’ll work on it-”

“You’re not allowed to use my name.” Jason snarled before taking hold of his girthy cock by the base. He smacked Ritsuka’s cheek with it, sticky fluid smeared onto the former Master’s cheek. “There are better ways for you to apologize.”

Ritsuka could only nod and dive back in, forcing his gag reflex down as he willingly lodged Jason down his throat. Jason continued to deride him with condescending claps, fake praise for what was considered the bare minimum. When he finally buried his nose into Jason’s golden pubes, spit dribbling out of his mouth and rolling down his neck, Ritsuka finally felt like he apologized.

“That’s much better. Still, I have to teach you what we are before you get any ideas of being anywhere near me. Since you kneeled to me you’re less than a servant. You’re my slave.” At that word Jason’s cock twitched, clearly enjoying the way Ritsuka moaned as he took the instructions in. “So that makes me your Master. Understood? Say I’m your Master.”

Ritsuka attempted to back away, free his mouth so he could answer Jason properly. However, he barely slid off before he was forced right back down to the base by Jason’s demanding hand. “I didn’t say you could stop sucking. Say I’m your Master.”

Blinking back the tears Ritsuka garbled out ‘You’re my Master’. They were less words and more muffled moans against Jason’s member, but the hero seemed satisfied as he thrust his hips back and forth. Slowly at first, he ended up ramming his hips into his new slave’s mouth with abandon, enjoying every second of his pathetic gulps.

He pulled out at the last second, spraying strands of white all over Ritsuka’s face.

He barked out a sharp laugh when Ritsuka leaned forward once more, licking the last bits of cum from his leaking tip.

“That really took the edge off!” Jason stretched his arms as he let Ritsuka clean him. “Now, where’s your bedroom? I’m ready to actually start now.”


End file.
